Avatar: The Worst Airbender
by UltimateTophFanatic
Summary: When Katara and Sokka find Aang in the iceberg, things aren't what they seem. Aang is by far the worst bender in their world! If you're a major Kataang shipper, this probably isn't for you. Rated in between K and T because idk what the rating will be, lol. My first fanfic, hope you enjoy! :D
1. Aang: What's Up With Him? Chpt 1

Katara's Journal

Day One

Aang… What's Up with Him?

Ugh… Today is Aang's first waterbending lesson with me. I can't TAKE him so far! He's so…How do I put this…. Hmm….Oh! He's being so _immature._ I mean, seriously. Stop acting like you're always the best here! Even though you're the Avatar, your airbending is SERIOUSLY bad. You couldn't escape from Zuko's ship back at the Southern Water Tribe! We had to go in and save you ourselves!

I know it's not like me to be so harsh, but he's the Avatar, and I expect a bit more effort from him. Didn't Monk Gyatso teach him well? How come he has his arrows in the first place?

Well, maybe all those years in that iceberg got rid of some brain cells and he lost a few IQ points… Whatever happened, I hope he learns quickly, because we can't beat the Fire Lord without a fully-realized Avatar.

- 5 DAYS AGO: -

-SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE-

"AAAH, AAAAAH, AAAAAA -CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

The young airbender flew up about 5 feet in the air, then landed flat on his backside, groaning as he got up.

"I… I'm Aang." He said, rubbing his bottom and his nose at the same time.

"I'm Katara," The waterbender said, a little hesitant. "This is my brother, Sokka."

"Hi, nice to meet ya," The sarcastic, meat loving teen said, although he was skeptical, he couldn't help but stifle a snicker.

"Hi, Sokka and Katara," Aang said, still rubbing his butt and sniffling, and oblivious to Sokka's snicker. "Oh! I almost forgot about Appa!" He remembered, jumping back to where he was released from the iceberg.

"Appa! Are you ok, buddy?" The huge sky bison groaned in agreement. Aang went over and grabbed his upper lip. "Come on, Appa, we gotta get moving." Aang was lifting up his lip and trying to get him to move, when the beast licked him. "Hey," The bad airbender said.

Aang suddenly remembered his two newfound friends, and turned to them as they slid down the slope.

"This is my flying bison, Appa," He said, eager for them to meet his animal friend.

"Yeah, and this is Katara, my flying sister," Sokka retorted. Katara nudged him.

"Really? She can fly too?" Aang asked, being very gullible for some reason. Sokka and Katara raised an eyebrow to Aang's apparent stupidity.

"Aang, have you…Um…You know what? Never mind,"

The Avatar looked around, while Sokka thought of how to get back to their village, seeing as they were stranded.

"Hey, I can give you guys a ride home, if you like," Aang happily said, noticing Sokka's concerned face, and realizing that they _were _stranded, and they probably wanted to go home.

"Ok," Katara said.


	2. The Fire Nation Is Coming! Chpt 2

**Here we are, A:TWA Chapter 2. I'll try not to put A/Ns at the beginning and end of each one, lol.**

**On to the story:**

* * *

As Sokka, Katara, and Aang flew to the Southern Water Tribe village, a ship with dark metal could be seen approaching the land. "What the hell is that?" Katara said.

"The Fire Nation is coming! Aang, get Appa to fly us to the village ASAP!" Sokka snarled.

"Oke-dokey, Mr. Boomerang!" Aang sounded a _bit _too happy.

"What...Did you.. say?" said Katara. "Our village is in danger and you're HAPPY? What kind of Avatar are you?"

"No, I didn't mea-Wait, your village isn't in danger. It's just the Fire Nation."

Sokka facepalmed. "That's the whole point, dumbo. I guess I'll cut you some slack and explain this to you while we slowly fly to our home..."

"Oh, sorry. Yip yip yip!"

* * *

**A/N: According to Avatar Extras in The Swamp episode, adding an extra 'yip' will make a sky bison go faster.**

* * *

****"Okay, here's what you should know: the Fire Nation has started a war 100 years ago. Fire Lord Sozin was the one to start it, and he's been attacking everyone. He used a comet to wipe out the Air Nomads. I guess you survived since you ran away. The comet's now called Sozin's Comet. After he died, Fire Lord Azulon kept his war going. Both those fire lords were searching for the Avatar, but they never succeeded. Now, Fire Lord Ozai is keeping this century-old war going, and, as an added bonus, WE ARE NOW BEING ATTACKED SO WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE HIM GO EVEN FASTER!"

Aang thought about the first part but soon cringed when the boiling mad warrior yelled at him.

"Okay, but Appa's not going faster... one second please."

He walked over from the saddle to Appa's reigns, and crawled down in the direction of the arrow to see his face.

"Appa, our friends' village is about to be confronted by the evil Fire Nation! So why aren't you doing anything?"

Appa roared. Then, something weird happened.

"I'M TIRED! WE'VE BEEN IN THAT ICEBERG FOR AWHILE NOW AND MY MUSCLES ARE TIRED FROM BEING FROZEN IN IT! SERIOUSLY, AANG! USE SOME COMMON SENSE HERE!"

All three of them blinked, frozen in shock, as they landed behind Sokka's tower.

* * *

**Ok, I said I wouldn't do this but I can't help it. Sorry for being so short and a sort -of abridged thing, I'm tired and (I admit it) don't feel like thinking. This is an idea that came to me a few days ago and I'M SO SORRY!**

**Read my profile (the About part) to find out why.**

**See ya, I spent my last few minutes of the night before I have to go to bed typing this... :l**

***yawn* Bye... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


End file.
